In the Woods
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Albus and Scorpius end up in the woods.


**Title:** In the Woods  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Albus/Scorpius  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,528  
 **Summary:** Albus and Scorpius end up in the woods.

 **Notes:**

 **Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition:** Season 2 – Round 13 – Montrose Magpies – **Chaser 2** – S2R12 / Fairytale Dabbling - Hansel and Gretel (Think Disney round this season) Prompts – 3. (word) passion / 4. (dialogue) "I _will_ eat that damn muffin if it kills me."/ 12. (dialogue) "Revenge is a dish best served with sprinkles."

 **The OTP Swap:** **Written for Poke**

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** B21. (pairing) Albus Severus/Scorpius Malfoy

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** House Pride – Ravenclaw – 2. (word) witty / 7. (colour) bronze

 **Caesar's Palace:** Color Challenge – 12. Bronze

* * *

Albus slowly opened his eyes. He felt the soft grass beneath him and squinted as he stared up at the sky. He sat up and looked around, noticing an odd bronze tint to his surroundings. "Am I in the woods?" Albus asked, not actually expecting an answer.

"What a witty observation," an all-too-familiar voice drawled.

Albus looked to his left. "Scorpius, what are you doing here? What am _I_ doing here?"

"If I knew the answer to that, do you think I'd still be sitting here with you?" Scorpius sarcastically asked.

Albus closed his eyes. He tried to think back to the last thing he was doing. He remembered getting ready for bed, ignoring Scorpius who he had argued with only a couple hours before. They were ignoring each other as they got into their beds, and then as far as Albus knew, he went to sleep.

So, if they went to sleep in the sixth-year Slytherin boys' dormitory, why did they wake up in unfamiliar woods? "We need to figure out what in Merlin's name is going on."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Really? I thought we should just remain clueless."

Albus glared at the blond. "Instead of trying to start _another_ fight, how about you come up with an idea that might actually help us."

Scorpius turned his back on Albus to look around the woods.

Albus did his best to keep his eyes on Scorpius's back. The last thing he wanted was Scorpius to catch Albus staring in the down area.

Scorpius wasn't aware of Albus's secret feelings for him, and Albus wanted to keep it like that.

"Maybe we should just look around. We might be able to find someone or something to help us."

"The something is what scares me," Albus muttered.

"Your father is Harry Potter. I think you'll be fine."

"I'm not my father, and I'm sick of people expecting me to be like him," Albus growled.

Scorpius finally looked at Albus. _Really_ looked at Albus. "I know you're not your father. Just like you know I'm not my father. Right?"

"Right," Albus agreed, a silent truce made in face of their plight. At least for now, they would forget about their fight.

Together, they began walking, hoping for some kind of sign of intelligent life. It was many, many minutes later that they came upon a small, ramshackled house.

"Well, this looks shady," Scorpius mused.

Albus nodded. "Yeah." He stealthily moved towards the window once he was sure there was no one outside. He peaked through it and nearly jumped when Scorpius appeared at his side.

"There," Scorpius whispered.

Albus saw her even though he didn't verbalize it. He knew who the woman was, although he had only ever seen her in pictures. Bellatrix Lestrange. Scorpius's Great Aunt. Also the one who killed his dad's godfather along with countless others.

He thought she was dead, but here she was. Did she fake her death? He supposed anything was possible with magic.

If his dad's stories about the war were anything to go by, he knew they needed to get out of here quickly. "Scorpius, we need to go."

He quietly stepped backwards and was about to turn to run, but he stopped when he realized Scorpius wasn't following his lead.

"Scorpius?" he asked, urgency present in his voice.

Scorpius stayed where he was, his eyes glued to something inside of the house.

Albus looked and saw Scorpius was fixated on some baked goods laid out on the table. He particularly noticed the muffins with sprinkles but brushed the strange observation aside. "Scorpius, what's wrong?"

"I _will_ eat that damn muffin if it kills me," Scorpius uttered with passion in his voice.

Albus blinked. He knew Scorpius had a bit of a sweet tooth, but this was kind of ridiculous. Especially since it should be obvious that they were in danger.

"Scorpius, if you come with me right now, I'll get you any muffin that you want."

"I want _that_ muffin," Scorpius retorted. As if in a trance, Scorpius walked away from the window, but he didn't head back into the thick of the trees, away from the danger the house imposed. Oh no. Instead, he headed straight for the door.

Albus had to think quickly. Obviously, Scorpius wasn't in his right mind. A spell maybe? He hadn't seen Scorpius get hit with anything, but maybe the muffins were bewitched.

He ran to Scorpius, hoping to stop the blond from entering the house. Albus grabbed Scorpius's wrist just as he reached for the door handle and began urgently pulling on the limb. Before he could coax Scorpius away from the danger, the door flew open and Bellatrix Lestrange—with a maniacal grin—stood before them.

"Revenge is a dish best served with sprinkles," she cackled.

Albus swallowed. Bellatrix didn't seem to care anything about Scorpius. In fact, she seemed completely focused on Albus.

She frowned. "Your eyes aren't glazed. How are you _not_ a mindless idiot?!" she demanded.

It looked like Albus was right about the muffins being bewitched. He wondered why they didn't affect him.

"Don't know. It's something I'll be sure to ask my dad when I see him."

The grin and the glint were back in Bellatrix's eyes. "Oh? You will not be seeing Daddy Potter. You wretched thing will pay for Daddy Potter's crimes against my magnificent Lord."

Albus took a step back, his nails digging into Scorpius's wrist. "Scorp, snap out of it," Albus hissed.

Scorpius just stood there, eyeballing the muffins in Bellatrix's hands.

How was he so focused on them when he hadn't even eaten one?

The answer didn't matter. He might not be a brave Gryffindor like his parents or brother, but he wouldn't leave Scorpius behind.

Maybe if the muffins were destroyed?

Albus's eyes moved around the area, trying to find something to help him as his free hand reached for his wand.

Bellatrix didn't seen too perturbed even though her plan wasn't going the way it was supposed to. Instead, she started throwing the muffins at Albus.

Albus frowned, wondering what Bellatrix thought was going to happen. One wasn't going to simply end up in his mouth accidentally.

Then he saw Scorpius reaching for a muffin, and he just knew that would be a bad thing. Their hold over Scorpius would probably be even stronger if he took a bite of it.

He pointed his wand in front of them and shouted, "Protego!"

He watched the muffins harmlessly bounce off of his shield, and lo and behold, one ended up in Bellatrix's mouth.

Suddenly, Scorpius straightened and seemed to become aware of his surroundings.

Albus knew this was _way_ too easy, but he wasn't going to question the why behind the easiness. Instead, he pulled Scorpius away from the house.

"How did she get beaten by her own muffins?" Scorpius asked.

It seemed he retained his memories even though he hadn't been in control of his actions.

"I have no idea. I always thought she was smarter than that, albeit crazy."

When Albus thought they were far enough away, they stopped.

Scorpius was breathing heavily, a bright flush to his normally pale cheeks. Albus's breath caught, and he suddenly had the desire to lean forward and press his lips against Scorpius's.

As if he could read Albus's thoughts, Scorpius looked at him, intensity in his gaze. Scorpius moved closer, and Albus shivered, thinking they were finally going to kiss.

But before their lips touched, Albus was jolted, and he found himself staring at the canopy over his bed, the darkness of the dormitory surrounding him.

 _'A dream?'_ Albus thought. _'No wonder it was so easy to defeat Bellatrix. And no wonder why Scorpius was going to kiss me. That could only ever happen in my dreams.'_

Albus closed his eyes and did his best to go back to sleep.

The next morning, when Albus and Scorpius both went into the bathroom at the same time, they stared at each other. Albus couldn't help thinking about the almost-kiss in the dream.

Scorpius looked at him shyly. "I know we had a fight yesterday, but for the life of me, I can't remember what it was about. Can you?"

Albus thought about it. He realized he couldn't either. In fact, everything was overshadowed by the dream. He shook his head, waiting to see what Scorpius would do.

Scorpius nodded. "I'm glad because I hate fighting with you. If neither of us remembers the reason behind it, we can pretend it never happened."

"Right," Albus weakly agreed. Just like the almost-kiss never happened.

Scorpius was silent for a moment, but Albus could practically see the wheels turning in his head, and he patiently waited.

"So, I kind of had a strange dream last night. It involved you, me, woods, and Bellatrix."

Albus's eyes widened. "I think we had the same dream."

They stared at each other.

"Are you going to talk about the almost-kiss or should I?" Scorpius finally asked.

Albus smiled, feeling relieved. Scorpius didn't seem disgusted. He actually seemed interested. So maybe the kiss could happen in real life after all. "You first."


End file.
